


Little Sparrow

by Fluffy_Snake



Series: Fables [1]
Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Archaeology, Bandits & Outlaws, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dark, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Good and Evil, Heroes & Heroines, Magic, Nobility, Novelization, Or to become Queen, Rebellion, She did not sign up to lead a rebellion, Slavery, Sparrow only wanted revenge damn it, War, everyone is manipulative, except for the dog, kind of, twist on canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Snake/pseuds/Fluffy_Snake
Summary: Sparrow's destiny begins as her sister dies at Lucien's hands and she falls from the castle.  She fights for revenge and soon her destiny unfolds to become Queen of Albion.  But things move in the shadows to twist her to where they want.
Series: Fables [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130918
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Bandits of Bower Lake

Sparrow could feel the power thrumming through her blood as she appeared outside the Chamber of Fate. The feel of it was enthralling and made her think of the past. ("Magic does not exist." "What a sad day indeed when children cannot dream. Most children believe eagerly.") She was on a hill over looking the lake and she looked behind her as she heard the burrowing sound of beetles. An invasive species and her main things to fight when first learning how. She held up her left hand and smiled as the magic eagerly responded. The roar of flames as she threw it at the closest beetle. It exploded with a pop and while the smell of it was unappealing she still smiled. 

Her old longsword sat in her hand. It showed its age but she had learned on the old thing. A gift from Theresa when she first started learning. Now she had magic. She cut one beetle in half as her ball of fire blew up the last. She smiled at this test until a cry met her ears. "Begone you foul demons!" A voice cried and a grunt. She heard the chattering of beetles and quickly walked down the curved path down the hill. Next to the main road a man stood in simple clothes and a notched shortsword rested in his grip. He swung at a beetle which danced away.

Then he promptly tripped as a beetle behind him landed on his back pincers glinting maliciously in the air. She quickly pulled out the old flintlock pistol and shot the beetle. The man turned to face her and she saw scraggly brown hair in a ponytail. His bangs poked up at odd angles and his eyes were a brown-amber color. He had a clean-shaven face and looked maybe in his thirties. She smiled slightly and with four quick blasts of fire the beetles exploded. The smell was, again, unappealing but she could still enjoy her new power. The feel of it in her veins. "Are you alright?" She asked coming up to him and held out her hand. 

He blinked and a bashful smile went over his face before slipping his hand in her own. "That was...amazing," he said as he dusted off his dirty white shirt. He was dressed in brown trousers, boots, a white tunic, and a blue waistcoat. The scabbard for his short sword was worn and faded leather. "Was that...magic?" He asked excitedly as he looked around at the pieces of beetle. 

"Yes it was," she said and she realized how odd it actually was that she used magic. The powers of Will and Magic was a lost art in Albion. With the destruction of the Heroes Guild the use of magic fell more out of favor. She cringed slightly as she realized perhaps it was not very wise to showcase her new powers so openly. At least at first. "What are you doing out here?" She asked as her blue eyes focused on the man.

"Ah I am on the way to Bowerstone actually," he said with an affable smile. "The book store is having a sale. I'm a scholar and teacher by trade." His amber eyes went to her and she smoothed out her own sleeve. She wore worn trousers and a simple man's tunic. Clothes were either made or repaired multiple times in the gypsy camp. Her brown hair sat behind her in a simple twist of a leather strip. Much like her new acquaintance her hair was also wild. More from her climb through the old Guild hall than anything. "You are an adventurer I suppose?" He asked and she smiled at him. 

"I am on the way to Bowerstone as well," she said and adjusted the leather holster over her shoulder. Her longsword would need to be replaced before she could truly start her quest for revenge. "Have to meet someone," she added under her breath and touched the handle of her sword. "And upgrade my equipment." The man chuckled and nodded as his own hands pat his clothes. The sun was still shining brightly as she looked around the forest. 

"Well...do you mind traveling together?" The man asked and she shook her head. "Roads being more dangerous and all." With that they both started walking towards the street to Bowerstone. She could see the truth of the matter in the upkeep of the roads. Slowly but surely they became dirty and unkempt. Even the gypsy camp did not allow its members to really travel as the years went by. The roads became rough and tumble just like the bandits. She remembered hearing that it was because of defunding of the Guard.

Luckily for them the trip to Bowerstone was uneventful that was until they came across a giant wooden barricade. "Ho there!" A man dressed in blue said. A quick look told her all about him dressed in the uniform of a guard. "The Road to Bowerstone is closed," the guard yelled and used his hands to make himself heard. She easily slipped into the crowd of fellow travelers who made their displeasure known. One, filled with packs, called out the Guard for sending them to their deaths. "On account of the recent upswing in bandit activity," the guard said, ignoring those less than pleased. His eyes landed on her or more specifically her longsword. "If you are in that much of a hurry you can take care of them," he added. 

Sparrow scowled at the guard for putting her on the spot and the group of travelers turned to stare at her. Their pleading eyes was just serving to piss her off and she looked at the man next to her. He looked visibly confused as he stared between the barricade, the begging travelers, and finally her. Before his mouth made an "o" shape and he scratched the back of his head. With nighttime approaching and bandits she truly did not have much of a choice. She had to get to Bowerstone. At least the bandits would serve as good practice. "Stay here," she said with another deep sigh. "I will deal with the bandits I suppose." 

As the people cheered the man she had met on the road looked at her with a slight smile. "I will help you then," he said and set his hand on the warn handle of his shortsword. "I am quite interested in seeing what all you can do," he added with a boyish grin.

"No," she said simply. "I cannot defend..."

"I can defend myself," he said holding up a hand and she released a sigh. He did have a sword but she really could not afford to protect him. She was not one to refuse him either. Who was she to refuse a man's offer to help her kill bandits?

"Oh fine," she whispered harshly but went off in the directions the guard had pointed out. The man followed her and she looked around as the road led to the ramshackle hovel of a bandit hideout. "This is...Definitely a trap," she whispered as she looked at the open gate. The buildings and camp site looked deserted. Her blue eyes drawn to the left. Carts and obvious camp fires. Crates of stolen goods. 

The man who was now her companion in this pulled his short sword from his worn scabbard. His amber eyes darting around nervously. "Well..." he said with a shrug and she nodded. They needed to get to Bowerstone. Even if it meant killing bandits. Sparrow was nervous about her first true fight with another person but could not help but look for it. These bandits were the perfect thing to practice on. To master her new powers. It also helped her friends at the Gypsy camp. She pulled her sword from it's scabbard on her back and felt the magic in her blood respond. 

She walked into the main camp with the man by her side and stopped as her eyes met a group of people in a cage. The woman she knew well. A girl she had grown up with. Regina. The man she had seen around camp as well. Though his name slipped her mind. "Watch out it is a trap," the man said as his hands gripped the bars of the cage. At that her back met the one of her companion as men fell out of the tree. Fang barked and growled as he circled the crowd. 

"This...is a lot of bandits," the brown haired man said and she snorted. A battle cry left one of the bandits and she moved. A fury of movements broke out. With a twirl of swords and her own magic she cleared the bandits near her. Her eyes went to her helper and she smiled as he was quick on his feet. His sword swiped a neck and she felt the whoosh of air behind her. She ducked and released a fireball into his face. Before spinning and catching another's sword. 

It took nothing to throw him off balance and Fang struck quickly. His sharp teeth latching around the soft flesh of his throat. The man screamed and struggled before a gurgle came from him. "Your dog is a good fighter," he said and she snorted. Fang barked and his tail wagged happily as blood dripped from his snout. "That is all of them?" He asked and Sparrow looked around. She kept her blood speckled blade close even as the camp was now filled with the smell of burning flesh and freshly spilled blood. She whistled for Fang as he ran to the lead cabin but her dog growled at the door. 

They both jumped as a door shattered and a giant of a man kicked her dog. Her eyes narrowed as the whimpering reached her ears. Oh she would definitely kill this man for daring to hurt her friend. "Who dares challenge Thag the impatient?" The man growled. "Ill give you three seconds to get ready. No, two. Oh Sod it!" With a cry he charged at the two and Sparrow glared at him. The bastard. He was strong but between the two of them they managed to tire him out. She ducked under a powerful swipe and sent her sword upwards. Splitting him from groin to sternum. He fell to his knees trying to keep his organs in his body. She glared at him and quickly cut off his head. This would prove to the guard she had finished it. 

"How are you doing?" She asked the man as he stepped closer. Blood covered parts of his white shirt staining them red. He smiled and nodded. 

"Please get us out of here!" Bark, that was his name, called and she looked at the two gypsies caught in the cage. "Thag kept the key in his hut!" She walked up to her whining dog and pet his scraggly grey fur. He whined and she smiled at him as she held out a potion for him. Watered down enough to heal her best friend. A couple sips were all that was needed to get him more like himself. As if she would let her first true companion be hurt. Life was about to get all the more complicated.

"I will go looking for the key," she called and walked towards the cabin. It smelled terrible but she saw the key next to a book. She quickly walked over to the rickety bed. Her eyes drawn to the page. "Lucien?" She asked and felt a sneer over take her face. Of course that bastard had a hand in this. Hiring bandits for slaves. She itched to go and kill this man. Even if she had such a way to go. For Rose. She growled and stepped out of the cabin. Stopping as she saw a man standing next to the cage. 

"Don't even think about letting them slaves out," he said and had a hand on his sword. "I paid for them and they are mine." Sparrow stepped closer and stood next to her companion. Her blue eyes looking at Regina and Bark finally to the man. She set her hand on her sword and the bandit held up his hands. "Look! I can understand," he said. "But I'll pay ya if you give me the key." She glanced down at the key.

"Sparrow," Regina asked and Sparrow glared at the man. Before she turned to the padlock and let Regina out. "Oh thank you Sparrow," she called and smiled at her. "I knew you wouldn't sell us to slavery." Sparrow smiled at them and nodded. Bark looked at her and Regina with a wide smile. 

"Ah Freedom!" He said with a chuckle. "Free to wander the paths and byways of the land, no master but the wind itself, time stretched out before us like...what's the word I want, Reg?" Bark was very excited and Sparrow felt a smirk stretch out as she saw Regina get irritated. She had always been irritated by anyone calling her Reg. 

"I don't know," Regina hissed. "And It's Regina! I'm going now. I'll see you later Sparrow!" Sparrow smiled as the two left and heard the bandit sputter behind her. He was still here? She thought he would have left once he got the memo she was not interested. She raised an eyebrow at him as he glared at her. She felt her companion tighten his hand on his sword. 

"You just turned down hard cash!" He accused and she was confused why he was so affronted. 

"Not everyone is as greedy as you," she said with a scoff and the man growled. Before he could raise his sword close to her head a shortsword pierced his chest. She watched the man's back as he pulled his sword from his chest. He faced her with a smile. "Thanks...I never got your name did I?" She said and eyed her amber eyed partner. For a scholar he fought pretty well and he smirked as he cleaned his blade with a handkerchief. He sheathed his blade and she decided to follow his moves, sheathing her own blade after wiping it on the shirt of a bandit.

He pushed back his bangs and held out his hand. "My name is Xiro," he said and tilted his head. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sparrow." Sparrow smiled and shook his hand with her own.


	2. Bowerstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow makes it to Bowerstone and gets started building a life. At least to get started on her quest for vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking some liberties with the plot but I hope it is good. I always loved the Fable series but I want to make it more in depth.

With quick footsteps she walked back to the guard that had blocked the road. Theresa's voice congratulated her through her mind but she said nothing as she walked next to Xiro. She could see the red splotches of blood turning brown as they walked in the spring air. The trees swayed and she could smell sweet flowers. An undercurrent of blood reaching her nose as they left the camp. "Where did you learn how to do this?" His soft voice broke her own drifting thoughts. 

"A friend of mine taught me," she said and looked towards the center of the lake. She could see the small island where the Heroes Guild had once rested until it fell beneath the water. Destroyed by time, nature, and the people that rose against them. "I spent ten years studying it," she added as her blue eyes peeked at Xiro as they walked. His face showed a soft smile as he moved in step with her. Soon enough they passed the unkempt roads to the barricade. "How does a scholar learn to use a sword so well?" She asked with a wry smile.

"You pick up a few things here or there as you go along," he said and touched the worn leather strips of the shortsword. They both could do with new weapons. "Especially in the last couple of years since Lord Fairfax disappeared," he said and she could not stop her sneer at his name. Lucien Fairfax. The bastard. The sound of a gun shot echoing in stone. The sound of glass breaking and of pain. "Are you...alright Sparrow?" He asked tilting his head and she noticed she had stopped. Fang was sitting next to her and tilted his own head up at her, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He turned to face her and the setting sun caught the back of him. His eyes seemed to glow gold in the light. 

"I am fine," she said with a sigh and pet Fang, the good boy he was. "Let's turn this head in and get to Bowerstone. I could use the rest." Xiro smiled and they quickened their pace. She saw the crowd had now grown in size as the peasants and traders alike complained at the guard. The guard showed no small amount of relief as the two of them appeared. With a sigh she threw the bag at the guards feet as blood fluidly leaked out. 

The guard reached for it with a shaking hand and quickly showed the head. "The bandit Thag," he called and held up the head. "Has been killed by these two adventures! We can now open the way up to Bowerstone please be patient." Sparrow looked at the people as they cheered and was surprised as one trader ended up giving both Xiro and her an apple. She would have preferred money but she was a slight bit peckish. 

She turned to Xiro as they both took to eating the apple. "Well at least we can now get to Bowerstone," he said with a shrug and swallowed his next bite. She took a bite of the glossy red apple with obvious relish. It was sweet and she watched the guards break down the makeshift road block. It would be late by the time she would finally step into the city but that was what the inn was for. She saw Xiro's amber eyes watching her and saw him smile. Her eyes were drawn to the purples and pink of the setting sun. Her other hand petting Fang as he leaned against her leg.

\-----

It had been ten years since she had step foot in Bowerstone. The smell hit her first. The smell of waste. The blacksmith. The market up the main strip. The smell of people. It was different then the smell of the gypsy camp. The camp had the smell of farm animals and flowers. The scent of nature. She had enjoyed it growing up over the smell of Old Town. The smell of piss, shit, and desperation. The sound of that creep trying to get Rose to become a young prostitute. The smell of a city was never one people could mistake. She had not missed the smell but her boots impacted the stones same as Xiro. "We should get to an inn," she said with a yawn and a stretch. 

Fang mirrored her in his own way with a stretch. The cheeky boy. She smiled at the sight. Xiro chuckled but quickly agreed with her. They walked down the main strip after passing the gate. She had never been to this part of town from what she remembered of cold streets. The lack of parental care as Rose started to care for her. Her shoes were hard on her feet but she kept walking with her companion to the most busy part of the town. The open square. The lights of candles shined as invitingly as the smell of liquor and bar snacks. "Welcome to the Cow and Corset!" A loud voice called as they came in. "Come in. Come in. Can I interest you in some drinks?" 

"How about a room?" Sparrow asked with a tired smile. The barkeep laughed and set down the mug he had been mixing together. A table of cards was going on behind her and sometimes the voices raised in revelry. 

"I only got the one room," the bartender said with an apologetic smile. "Hope that isn't a problem?" She turned to face Xiro with a raised eyebrow. He opened and then closed his mouth before shaking his head. 

"We can share for one night," he said with a friendly shrug. Though she noticed a slight pink to his cheeks. She smiled, sleepily, but did not deny the statement. It would not be the first time she shared a bed with someone out of necessity. Albion winters got cold after all. With that they were led by the barmaid, Minnie, to the room. It was cozy with a big bed and most importantly some water to clean up. She quickly took a rag and started to clean her face of any grime or blood. 

She looked and saw Xiro sitting on the bed and taking off his boots with a happy sigh. He held his hand out for Fang who sniffed the offered limb. Before licking it and leaning into the comfort offered. Sparrow smiled as she finished cleaning what she could and instead reached into her bag for a worn hairbrush. Xiro and her ended up switching places as she took to brushing out knots. Finally removing her worn boots to lay down on the bed. "What an adventure," he said as he sat next to her. 

She looked up at the roof of the inn and closed her eyes with a sigh. "It has been ten years since I have been in this city," she whispered as she enjoyed the feathery softness of the bed. "I did not miss it." She could feel Xiro's amber eyes watching her and with a whoosh of air the room descended into darkness. She felt the bed dip and he laid next to her. 

"And where does destiny take you Sparrow?" He asked but she felt sleep crash into her. Xiro looked at her and smiled as cool fingers caressed her brow.

\-------

Sparrow was not the first to wake up as the spot by her was cold. She woke up with a stretch and a groan. Her muscles felt good even from the long day of continuous fighting. Since she had started to train she had noticed her body healed and recuperated quickly. A lot faster than a normal person. A gift of her bloodline she supposed. 'I am running late, Sparrow,' a voice broke into her thoughts. She set her hand on the guild seal now on her waist. 'Why not take the time to get some money and buy new equipment. I will be there in the afternoon.' 

With a sigh she worked to get her boots on and quickly left the room. The Bartender waved at her. "The young man already paid, miss," he said and Sparrow smiled. She would have to pay him back for that. "Can I help you with anything before I go off shift?" 

"Any job openings?" She asked as Fang sat by her. "Need to get more gold." The Bartender smiled and she saw him throw a piece of meat to Fang. He caught it with a happy bark. 

"The Blacksmith needs a new apprentice," he said and rubbed his chin after slapping down his rag. "Last one ended up joining with the bandits." Her thoughts went back to her day yesterday. Cutting down and burning bandits. "It happens," he said, not noticing her thoughtful mood. "Since the price of living has gone up and jobs do not pay as much anymore. Go talk to Marv. Tell him Daniel Beck sent you alright." With that she smiled and held out her hand. The man shook her hand with a tight grip.

"Nice to meet you Daniel," she said as she took her hand back. "I am Sparrow." 

\-----

"Are you Marv?" She asked the man that was shirtless with different tattoos. His soot stained face looked at her as he stopped working on the sword. "Daniel told me you have a job opening," she added as the man took off the thick leather gloves. 

"That's right," he said with a thick accent that almost reminded her of Old Town. "You want to fill it, lass?" She nodded and walked more into the open aired shop. There was many different weapons on the racks around the shop. The back of the shop was filled with a forge and anvil. While the front was for buying. "You know how to use that sword or is it just for show?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He clapped and rubbed his hands together. 

"I know how to use it," she said simply with a shrug. "Killed some bandits to get here." Marv's eyes were quick even with the crow's feet next to his eyes. While older he was still muscular and strong. He obviously loved his work. 

"Yeah," he said and pointed at a brown stain on her shoulder. Blood splatters were obvious. "Well let's see how well you do, lass," he said with a nod towards the hammer.


	3. Cards of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow learns to relax and gets told her next step. Not exactly in that order.

Sparrow smiled at the Blacksmith as she finished hammering the piece of metal roughly to the form of a sword. While the job was not glamorous and her clothes started to stick to her she did not mind it. It seemed to be a great workout even as her brown bangs clung to her pale skin. It reminded her of summer days as she traded her broken wooden sword for the one at her back. It was a good ache. "Nicely done, lass," Marv said from behind her and his brown eyes looked at the metal with a critical eye. "How long ya looking fer a job?" He asked as they stepped away from the open forge. 

He offered her a rag which she took happily, mopping off sweat and soot. "Just need a job for some equipment," she said truthfully. "And perhaps as I come back periodically from adventuring." While the idea of staying in Bowerstone full time was appealing in a way. She would never do it. Settling down in this city and having a life. A life not devoted to her vengeance was tempting but...the sound of Rose's last breath steeled her resolve. The breaking glass. She would kill Lucien and then she would consider settling down. 

"Well," he said and walked over to the register. He quickly pulled out the minted gold coins that served as Albion's currency. "You can work here as long as you like alright," he said with a shrug. "Blacksmithing ain't glamorous but nobles love their weapons. So anytime yer in Bowerstone come see ol' Marv alright? Next time pull back yer hair." She took the offered gold and employment happily. Before running a hand through her brown hair. She considered getting it cut for all of five seconds before throwing the idea away. 

While the sun was still high in the sky she had some time to kill. With the influx of gold on top of what she took from the bandits she could get something new over the worn clothes she had. She would stop back by the blacksmith tomorrow to work and save up for new weapons. Better blades and perhaps a new gun. Though she enjoyed magic it was good to keep her other skills up. Theresa would be at the Town Square soon to help her in her quest. 

It was a simple step down the side alley to the tailor shop she needed to go to. A cheaper option than the richer fabric store leading up to the step to Fairfax castle. She had seen it first and walked away quickly. A woman in a decent dress looked at her as she came into the shop. "If you need any help let me know," she said with a personable smile. Truly she just wanted something not worn and dirty. With what money she had she went digging through the racks and shelves. Before setting on dark trousers, knee high boots, corset top, and a cropped jacket. Breathable but warm enough. 

It cut into her gold but it was nice to be in better clothes. She put her dirty clothes in her pack as she felt the nudge against her mind. 'I have arrived in Bowerstone,' she whispered in her head. 'Please meet me by the clock tower.' She whistled to her scraggly furred dog who jumped up with a bark. He stepped in line with her as she walked back up the main alley. The sun was shining and the smell of the market infiltrated her nose. It would take her a long time to get use to the smell. "Ah Sparrow," Theresa said with a smile. Her milky eyes covered by the red and white hood. A thin stretch of scar tissue going the length of her eyes. "I apologize for the delay," she said as her youthful face smiled. "Events are moving quickly indeed."

"Theresa," she said with an answering smile and nod. Fang barked and sat by the woman with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Her companion could be quite rambunctious and friendly even if he defended her fiercely. She smiled at her cheeky boy as her attention was devoted to her mentor again. Her guardian for ten years and the one who spent so much time teaching her. 

"Think about your life," Theresa murmured in the busy town Square. Her voice almost lost amid the simple people moving about their lives. "All the places you have been. The people you have known," she continued as Sparrow stepped closer to dodge the Town Crier. A portly man with a long white mustache and wide, gregarious smile. Theresa noticed her step closer and smiled under her hood. The expression almost seemed sad, wistful. "Everything you have done," she added. "So many moments. How many memories? Thag and his men- they had just as many. And now they have none because of you. Do you feel the weight of responsibility yet?" 

Theresa's question caused her to freeze and she stared at the blind woman. She blinked as she considered Thag and his bandits. The feel of them falling to her sword or magic without a care. They were in the way and she had removed them. Did it matter to her that one of them may have been the previous apprentice to the Blacksmith? Or just people trying to survive? Truthfully, she found herself uncaring. She saw Theresa's lips twist as if she knew her thoughts but just said: "Very well keep your thoughts. Come. The world is better off without Thag and his men." 

She followed her mentor closely as they walked away from the busy square and it's people. The uncomfortable smell of people and stone. She took a left and expertly dodged people and Sparrow had always wondered how she was so good at that. "Certainly Bower Lake is in your debt," Theresa said softly. "But to really see the impact of your actions of your actions, you need look no further than Bowerstone. It has changed much since you lived here, particularly Old Town, where you spent your childhood." 

She followed behind Theresa and wondered sometimes how the blind woman was so good at walking around. Perhaps because her other senses were heightened or because of her visions of the future. She had asked her once what had happened and Theresa just went quiet before responding. 'A story for another time, little Sparrow,' she had said with a sad look to her face. At the mention of Old Town she could not help but sneer. Memories of cold winter and growling bellies. "Never forget that even the simplest choice can have far-reaching consequences," Theresa's voice broke through her thoughts as she followed her through the twisting houses. She saw a lamp and a cart and that seemed to be where Theresa led her to. "Look," she said and a finger pointed to the horizon past the railing. "That is where Lucien is now. The Tattered Spire."

She stepped closer to the railing and looked at the thing on the horizon. Spikes at its base and it was dark. A thin strip of light. It was foreboding almost. "The Spire was intended as a conduit for all magic in the world," Theresa said from behind her as she watched it. "Granting a Kingdom's ruler a power so great he could bend reality to his will. On the day it was completed, and the first wish made, a light bloomed inside- though its nature could not have been darker." She moved to sit on the stones as she turned to watch Theresa and listen to the story. A history that had never truly been recorded. How long ago did this all happen?

"Albion shattered," Theresa continued her story. "Centuries of civilisation were wiped out in moments, its people erased from existence. Some say that this was the first wish: an end to a hollow and corrupt world. And for a purer one to take its place." The thought of the current world being purer made her want to laugh but she held her tongue. She had always enjoyed Theresa's stories as she grew. "And now the Spire rises once again," her mentor said as she jumped down from the rail. "By Lucien's hand. Lucien found documents which foretold the coming of one who would stop him using the Spire. That is why your sister died...and that is why you will face him."

She remembered his feverish mumbling over his desk. 'One of you is the fourth,' he had said before pulling a gun. A stab into her memories and she tightened her fists at the influx. The echo of the gun. The feel of glass. Biting wind. Her trembling stopped as Theresa set a hand on her shoulder. Warm and inviting. "The cards have shown me this," Theresa said and confidence was inspiring. She had seen her defeat Lucien and she would. She would kill him for all he had done. "Here take a look," she said and she was handed a set of cards.

She had always loved Theresa's cards and enjoyed the readings she gave in the Gypsy camp. "Each of the three Heroes you see in the cards is a step on the hidden path to Lucien's downfall," she said. "And the life-force of Heroes- Will itself- is the key to the Spire's power. Lucien's agents scour the land even as we speak. You must find the three Heroes before Lucien does. Because you are the Fourth: the one who will bring his downfall." That was a beautiful thought and one she could not wait to accomplish. To avenge her sister. "I have seen a vision of a holy ritual in Oakfield," Theresa said. "Salvation, though bittersweet, is delivered by one of incredible strength. Speak to the abbot at the Temple of Light and see what you can learn about this Pilgrim. The road to Oakfield will be dangerous. Good luck." 

She pet Fang and smiled at Theresa. At least she knew where to go. She had to make her way through Rookridge to get to Oakfield. Before that she needed a new gun and sword. She whistled and smiled as her dog jumped with a happy bark. "Come on, boy," she said with a sigh. "Let us get some food and drink." She followed the winding path back to the Town Square as the sky started to turn yellows and purples. She could see shops starting to close up. She passed the town crier who yelled the time. With a sigh she turned left and entered the inn. 

"Sparrow," a familiar male voice called and she looked that way to see Daniel. Daniel Beck. With brown hair clipped behind him and simple garments. "Did ol'Marv give you a job?" He asked and she nodded. A smile breaking out at his gregarious attitude. Minnie was, of course, back to serving drinks and food to those who asked. Daniel nodded to a table across the way as a familiar brown haired man waved to her. Xiro. "Go take a seat and I will bring some food," he said and she walked towards the table. Dodging drunk patrons and wild card players. 

"Sparrow," he said with a wide smile of white teeth. Amber eyes looked her up and down to see her new clothes. "You have been busy," he added with a chuckle and she sat down at the table with a sigh. Her body melting into the hard chair. It was comfortable just because the alternative all day had been swinging a hammer or walking with Theresa. "Long day?" He asked with a cheeky smile. His white sleeve resting on a stack of books on the table. 

"Worked as a Blacksmith and got a lead for my next adventure," she said and looked at Daniel as he dropped off a pint. Some meats, breads, and cheeses included with it. Her stomach growled and she wondered when last she had some food. She shook her head and took to eating and drinking. Xiro sipped his pint with a smile as he bit into some cheese. "Find any good books?" She asked peeking at the stack. She could not make out the titles but it looked like a good haul. His arm rested on top of the stack. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a man running up to their table- much to his chagrin. 

"Oh! Hey! It's you! The Hero of Bower Lake," a man said with brown hair and an impressive mustache. She blinked in confusion and faced the man. Her pint paused half way to her lips as her eyebrows furrowed. Hero of Bower Lake? "I was stuck out of Bowerstone because of the barricade. I am Roland," he added excitedly, not noticing or caring at the sour looks given his way. "I'm a bard, see? And there's this song I'm working on! It's...well, it's my first one. I'm just starting out." She blinked her blue eyes at him in visible confusion, and mounting dread. Oh no. Please do not- 

"Listen to this! A Hero went to Bower Lake, and gave that Thag a belly ache," the bard, Roland, said before going to singing. She covered her face with obvious embarrassment as everyone turned to stare at her. She heard Xiro snort in amusement next to her and her one eye, not covered, glared at him. "Eh that's all I've got so far," Roland said and smiled at her. Was it bad she wanted to break his lute? "I will work on it some more and play for you again, Hero." He left and Xiro snorted in amusement as the crowd in the Cow and Corset went back to their drinks. The shuffling of cards and clicks of glasses better than the bard. 

"Is that true?" A soft voice asked and she heard trousers rub against each other. She raised her head and pushed back her curtain of chestnut colored hair. A man stood before her...well more of a boy. He could not have been more than fifteen at the latest. "What the Bard said," the boy continued. "You killed the bandits?" She nodded and looked at Xiro. His amusement still shined but he covered his smirk with a sip of liquor. "I am Walter Beck and I...have always wanted to learn to fight," the boy said and she could see it in his eyes. His drive and his passion.

"Beck?" She asked with a soft smile and the black haired kid nodded. "Any relation?" 

"My brother," he said with a grin. "I help here some nights when I finish school. Dan says my schooling is important but...I want to be an adventurer. I want to learn to fight." Sparrow smiled softly at the lad and his busy brother in the background. Was she like this when she first started out with Theresa? She went to say something and stopped. 

"Jack of Blades cocktail," Daniel's voice echoed from the bar. "Now served without razor blades."

"Why would you put razor blades in a cocktail?" She asked bewildered and looked at Xiro, who perked up visibly at the new conversation. He had a book cracked open and smirked at her from over the top. "What is the point of that?" She added confused.

"Could have thrown it at annoying bards," Xiro said coyly and she opened her mouth to curse at him when a snort left Walter Beck. She snorted herself as they all devolved into laughter. She relaxed against the seat and the company she now had. A sigh leaving her as Fang put his head on her lap. Her fingers idly stroked his fur as she let out a breath. Her muscles easing in the warm air. This was nice compared to the next couple of days she will have.


	4. Rookridge, Hobbes, and Annoying Persons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow finally goes to Old Town, relives her childhood, and kills those in her way. Hobbes are annoying beasties.

Sparrow woke up with a groan as she saw the brown haired man laid next to her. He was cute in a way and had a wicked sense of humor. Their nights spent bantering in the evenings the highlight of her nights as she worked. There was a peace to focus only on working in Bowerstone. Much like when she first picked up the sword and went to sleep with a sore body. Or the conversation surrounded by warmth that made her feel less alone. She worked as a blacksmith for days in order to save up for new weapons before she left for the path to Oakfield. She expected more bandits as she went. The economy was of course all but destroyed by greedy nobles. Hinted at the cause being because of Lucien Fairfax's disappearance. Not that she truly cared about that. She just wanted to get to Oakfield and kill Lucien. "I can feel you ruminating," a sleepy voice whispered before an amber eye looked up at her. 

"Big words from a sleepy man," she teased with a smirk and moved to put her boots on. She finally had enough gold to buy some weapons. "It's about time for me to make my way to Oakfield," she added as she stretched. They had shared a bed the whole time they were in Bowerstone. Not that they meant anything sexual towards each other. A necessity was what it was. Though she enjoyed his company and his sense of humor.

"Lots of bandits on the road," Xiro said with a yawn before he sat up himself. "But I do have some good news. I am the new assistant shopkeeper for the book store in Bowerstone." She snorted and brushed her hair back into the band. She hated having her hair in her face and she remembered Marv's warnings. No need to let her hair catch fire. 

"Figured you would want to go home," she said and Xiro shrugged. A boyish grin directed at her from sleepy amber eyes. With a smile she whistled to Fang who barked and ran to her before shaking his scraggly grey fur. A simple leather collar around his neck with a name scratched in. Her fingers toyed with it. She remembered helping make it all those years ago as her body rested. Battered and bruised in the gypsy cart. 

"Well good luck!" Xiro said with a grin breaking her thoughts. "Make sure to come back and tell me the story." She nodded before attaching the sword across her back. Her pistol at her hip. She pulled on the power in her blood and she looked down at the fire in her hand with a gentle smile. The lure of power in her blood. "And show me more of the magic you have mastered," he said standing up himself. His waistcoat gone and his shirt haphazardly buttoned. 

"It's been fun, Xiro," she said and held out a hand for him. The lithe scholar with wild hair smirked at her as his hand pulled her close. He laid a kiss on the back of her hand with a teasing look. She refused to mention the heat that went to her cheeks. "First I need to go to the Blacksmith," she added and looked away from his eyes. "I will be back after I finish my job in Oakfield." 

\-------

"So leaving me are ya lass?" The tattooed blacksmith said as she approached. She smiled at him apologetically and shrugged. He went to a katana that said in a rack on the back wall before laying it in her hand. "Know you been eyeing that one," he said with a smile and pet the scraggly fur of Fang. "Also I got a gift for ya, lass." She looked at him in surprise as he pulled a flintlock rifle from under the table. 

"Marv," she chided as her finger went over the nicely designed metal mixed with wood. "I cannot afford both-" The blacksmith released a chuckle and shook his head. 

"Thousand for both, Sparrow," he said as he wiped his hands on a towel. "Ya do good work and ya need to come back unharmed." Whatever refusal she was going to say died in her throat at the look on his face. The care. She was touched but a part of her wondered how different her life would have been if people had cared this much ten years ago. If Rose and her had had a family again instead of waiting for their father to return. 

"Thank you, Marv," she whispered and the man smiled. She would come back. She would find the first hero and work on her path to the spire. To kill Lucien. She undid the old sheath of her old iron sword before strapping the katana in its place. The rifle quickly following as she counted the amount of bullets in her pouch. Forty. It should last her well enough. "Well need to stop through Old Town first," she added and the blacksmith nodded. 

She was not surprised to run into the teenaged form of Walter Beck either. "Be safe, Sparrow," he called before wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "I want to hear everything as you come back!" She scuffed up his hair and gave him a wink. 

"Be good for your brother, Walter," she said and sighed as her feet took her to the familiar path to Old Town. She had avoided that part of the city since she appeared in Bowerstone. She stopped and looked down at Fang. He tilted his head so his ear flopped the other way. "I am not...looking forward to this," she whispered to the scraggly pooch who licked her hand. He stepped towards the old section of Bowerstone with a bark to her. "I know," she said and followed. "If I want to stop him I need to handle this." 

\--------

She was surprised as she stepped into the previous slums. The oldest part of the city. Instead of cold and dirty streets it was green. Very green. Nice houses and milling people. She set her hand on Fang's head as they looked around the streets of old Town. "Well hello again!" A loud and familiar voice called stepping up to her. "I would recognize you anywhere. Not everyday a guard gets strung up by two kids." 

Her eyes met the eyes of the guard dressed in white. He was ten years older but she still recognized him. Derek. The guard. _Quick footsteps as she held the papers in a tight grip. The pink tattered dress of her sister brushing her leg as she held up the papers up to the guard. A gold coin getting passed to her and her sister smiling at her as she pocketed it._ "Hello, Derek," she rasped out and he smiled. 

"You remember me?" He said with a laugh. "Because of those warrants you gave me Lord Lucien made me sherif of Old Town. Got to clean up the town and make it the most desirable district to Bowerstone. Of course soon after he disappeared much around the same time you and that sister of yours did." She tightened her hands into fists at the memories clawing its way back. She wanted to kill that old- "Of course I will give you a discount in the area, Sparrow," Derek said not noticing her darker thoughts. "And that sister of yours if she's around. It was great to see you again." She nodded but her mouth was dry as sand as the guard walked on. 

With a sigh she resolved herself to face her twisted memories. Peel back the bandage and let the wound ooze. She walked down the path. Following the ghostly footsteps of herself to an alleyway. Even cleaned up she remembered it. _The group of urchins. The boy threatening the scraggly puppy with a wooden sword. Rose telling him to back off. The sound of him hitting her sister. Her anger and her beating the boy till he cried. A wet tongue from a dog._ She looked down at Fang as he licked her hand with a whine. "One last stop boy," she whispered with a choked sound. 

Her feet quickly led her to the path she most sought and did not want to see at the same time. The green covered up old stone she remembered. Her glance at the castle. The house was gone. Or what had been their house. Their mother spending the last gold. Her death she could barely remember. Her sister taking care of her as they waited. Their father never showed. She heard a bark and walked over to her companion as he dug at a spot. She moved to help and was surprised to find a book. In messy handwriting she read the opening page. _Rose's diary._

She sat on the ground and opened to the page that was mostly legible. The drawing of the castle making her smile. She remembered drawing that for Rose when she tried to teach her the letters to write. 

_I managed to find a nice piece of charcoal this morning, so I can finally start writing again. I still haven't finished putting down the story about the warrior girl who fights snow monsters. Sparrow always likes listening to that one - sends her right to sleep! It's not so easy for me. Winter is getting colder and soon our shelter won't be anywhere near enough. We'll freeze to death if we don't find something better. And the family of travellers who let us stay in their caravan last winter haven't come back this year. It was nice having someone to look after us for a change. If only we could find some secret passage into the castle... We're small enough that no one would notice us. We'd be like ghosts, or like mice, hiding in the walls. We'd tip-toe out when everyone goes to bed and raid the larder. I bet they have so much food in there, they'd never even notice. Bah, day-dreaming isn't going to get us anywhere. You have to think of something, Rose. You're the big sister, remember?_

"Briar Rose," she whispered with a smile as she remembered. "Fought the snow monsters that dared to attack the small town one foggy evening-" She could not remember the rest but shook her head. Her hand scratching at Fang's ear as he curled around her. Ten years and it still fucking hurt. Her sister's wishes. She hugged the diary to her chest before putting it in her pack. "I promise Rose," she whispered. "I'll kill him for taking you from me. I left to the gypsy camp after that night. They took care of me. Just like you planned if the wish never worked." She stood and whistled to the dog before walking away. She never glanced back as she made her way to the exit that would lead to Rookridge. 

\------ 

She looked at the sharp cliffs and the destroyed carriage. She walked right into bandit territory it seemed. A man stood up as she approached. "Hey I didn't kill them," he defended as he pocketed a ring from the finger of a dead noble. She looked at him with an impassive look. "Not that they need anymore," he added with a laugh. "I am just taking what the bandits missed." She shook her head and left the man to his grave robbing. She had her own job to do and no time to waste. 

'This is not the place to be distracted, Sparrow,' Theresa's voice broke through her thoughts and she nodded. She stepped closer to a sharp ridge and could just see the flaming beacon of a fire. 'Try to take them out with range instead of rushing in,' her mentor said and she quickly pulled the rifle to her hands. She balanced the rifle and looked for her first target. A bandit poked his head up from the cliff overlooking the make shift camp. The lookout she supposed. She aimed and fired. The shot going right through the man's eye and he fell. She crouched and quickly moved to put in a new bullet as the bandits started to look around. 

Three ran at her and she aimed her next shot. One on the ridge with a rifle. Her shot it its mark and he fell with a shout. Her blue eyes went to the three running for her and with a simple wave a ring of fire went out from her. It was enough to change to her sword. In a mix of magic and sword play she killed the rest. She sighed and quickly took anything of value from the bandits. Gold and bullets mainly. Fang cocked his head this way and that as she moved to the next spot. She stopped as her eyes met the destroyed bridge and the bandits across from her. They laughed at her and she was tempted to shoot them. "Looks like you have to swim love," a bandit crowed with laughter. 

They chanted for her to jump and she looked down. It was a long dive but nothing too dangerous. With grumbled breaths and Theresa's words she glared at the bandits before diving into the water. She hated the feeling of falling more than she could verbalize. All too soon she was under water and she swam for the surface. Fang's splashing next to her and she shook her head. The loyal boy. She swam to the only spot of dirt. A man and a destroyed boat sat around a campfire. "Oh! Please!" The man said running up to her. His eyes on her weapons. "My name is Herman! My son, Joey, is lost in the cave. Please will you help me." 

She sighed but nodded in acquiescence. She expected that the cave was truly her only way forward to get to Oakfield. The man blubbering on as they both entered the cave. Fang next to her as they entered the cave. Her irritation was growing more from the man's voice than the bandits previously. She was impatient to find the hero and get away from this extra work. Her face was deadpan as they came across the squat and ugly figures eating a corpse. Hobbes. Of course. She killed them and closed her eyes at the sound of retching behind her.

\-------

She had never been so happy to leave such a cave. Even as she left the abandoned coach house. These damn bandits. They were a menace but good practice to learn on. "I hate hobbes," she muttered as she shook off her coat. She needed a bath from all these annoyances. Bandits, hobbes, and annoying idiots. Could this get any worse? She sighed as the heavens decided to open up and drench her in rain. Her blue eyes met her dog who shook his fur before barking at her. "At least it washed off the stench of the hobbes," she added and glanced back. Joey turned into a Hobbe and the man, Herman, dying from the pain. "Let's get to this Oakfield, Fang." 

She smiled as she saw the three bandits that had mocked her on the other side of the bridge. Killing them made it all the more enjoyable. One of the bandits crawled backwards begging for his life. Her cold blue eyes all he could see as her katana pierced his chest. Her eyes turned to the path to Oakfield as the rain collected the blood. It turned pale in it but she continued on. Lightning flashed across the sky followed by a crash of thunder. She smiled as the water slicked her hair back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Here we go! Slightly glossing over the hobbe cave and some of the bandit fights. I feel I am quite terrible at writing combat.


End file.
